


【双A】冷火焚身（为了开车的一系列故事）

by Gluconeogenesis



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, abo文学, 驾驶的艺术
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluconeogenesis/pseuds/Gluconeogenesis
Summary: 老梅仗着自己经验丰富要上就上最A的A
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	【双A】冷火焚身（为了开车的一系列故事）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊第一次搞ABO文学还写的是双A，私设绝壁多  
> ＊魔改原剧剧情有，背景算是第一季，但摩根和朴都在医院  
> *这可能是个系列故事

——  
克莱尔和摩根靠在护士台边闲聊。  
“克莱尔，摩根，你们外科新来的住院医……是个Alpha？”  
“你说肖恩？是的，脸蛋漂亮，长腿细腰，该死的居然是个Alpha。”摩根忿忿地喝了一口咖啡，肖恩刚开始，她和人打赌这家伙一定是Beta（其实她觉得还有可能是个Omega），输了一顿酒。  
“肖恩很特别……”克莱尔寻找着合适的语言，“他似乎完全不受Omega的影响，在进行手术的时候不戴过滤面罩只戴外科口罩，还能冷静评估Omega信息素水平的高低。”  
“好吧……”沙妮说，“他和我学过的课本不太一样。”  
担任医生的人，大多数都是Beta，他们能在面对各种各样的病人时永远保持镇定，不受信息素干扰。但是外科医生比较特殊，他们还需要具备较好的身体素质和较强的心理承受能力，来进行有可能会持续十几个小时的复杂手术，因此，很多Alpha受到良好的训练后，也能成为外科医生，外科二区的负责人梅伦德斯就是其中的佼佼者——他甚至可以有条不紊地对发情期的Omega进行性腺手术，似乎根本不会被信息素影响。  
他多年的同学，外科一区负责人林医生，一个典型的Alpha，曾经对自己的住院医吐槽过——这样的人还有办法和Omega谈恋爱吗？  
事实上，在手术台上严肃认真的梅伦德斯老师，下班后完全是另外一种模样，外科有每月一次的联谊聚会（说得直白一些就是聚众寻欢作乐），梅伦德斯通常会悠闲地占据酒吧角落，衬衫扣子解开两颗，薄荷味的信息素清爽无比，偏偏能引来最火辣的Omega前来投怀送抱。  
现在，更变态的人出现了。  
“梅伦德斯医生很喜欢他吧？”沙妮问。  
“事实上……他不太待见肖恩，如果不是最近那台手术的Omega正好处于发情期而且不能使用抑制剂，只有他们两个Alpha能不受干扰地上手术，恐怕肖恩现在连吸引器还碰不着。”  
“那……听上去挺惨的。”  
说话间肖恩从旁边路过，手里拿着病人的片子，一边走一边思考，白大褂规规矩矩地系好扣子，淡蓝色的衬衫领口衬得脖颈雪白，棕色碎发下蓝色的瞳仁让人想起科幻电影里的仿生机器人。  
“他看起来有点冷淡。”沙妮发出了自己的感叹。  
“是性冷淡。”  
摩根纠正。  
＊  
外科二区的人能感觉到，自从那场灾难一样的、为发情期Omega做的急诊手术后，梅伦德斯对肖恩的态度变化了不少。  
讨论病例的时候总会叫上他，做手术时喜欢点他做一助，想想看，一个完全不对Omega的信息素起反应的Alpha，真是个做外科医生的好苗子。  
听说信息素科的主任想挖人，明里暗里和梅伦德斯商量了几次，没有下文。  
而梅伦德斯本人，对这个堪称清心寡欲的Alpha越发有兴趣了。他能抵抗Omega的信息素轰炸，是因为后天的训练，以及本人良好的自制力，但是肖恩·墨菲，他对Omega甜美的信息素完全无感，似乎天生与欲望不沾边，像是手术室里精密、泛着冷光的器械。  
真是……太有趣了。  
这日下班前，梅伦德斯走进了住院医的办公室，其他人在愉快地聊天，讨论今晚的聚会到哪里浪个痛快，肖恩坐在角落里敲着病历，一言不发。  
“一区的人在等我们了。”梅伦德斯说，“今晚正好赶上常去的那家酒吧店庆。”  
太棒了，音乐，灯光，酒精，Omega，还有什么比这些更能消除工作的疲劳呢？  
“我们……”肖恩抬头，“要去哪儿？”  
“……小处男。”摩根说，“带你去开荤。”  
——  
酒吧的音乐震耳欲聋，肖恩坐在角落里，一杯喝的都没要，他一点都不喜欢这个地方。  
信息素的味道像粘稠的沥青一样翻滚，有人在暗处狩猎，有人自愿咬勾，熟悉的同事们早被人流冲散，他被陌生人包围着，十分不安。  
也许该走了。  
他穿上自己的外套准备离开，忽然被人攥住了胳膊，那是个身材高大的Alpha,不怀好意地眯着眼睛，醉醺醺的，应该是喝过了头。  
“别碰我。”肖恩讨厌和人发生身体接触，甩开他的手后退了两步。  
“欠操……”男人被激怒了，他摇摇晃晃地朝肖恩走来，揪住肖恩的衣领把他压在了墙上，周围的人纷纷避开，每个晚上总要上演几出这样的戏码，最后的结果不是霸王硬上弓就是天降英雄救美，真的——他们都看腻了。  
一直远远观察着肖恩的梅伦德斯忍不住笑了，这小医生的外表实在太过无害，也从未释放自己的信息素冒犯到别人，难怪会被当做Omega,他正要上前解围，忽然看见方才的男人猛地倒退几步，撞翻了身后吧台上的一排鸡尾酒。  
肖恩还在原地，双手交握，闪避着周围人的目光，看上去十分不安，“我说了，不要碰我……”  
恐惧让他暂时忘记了压制自己的信息素，醇厚的朗姆酒香几乎是在空气中炸开了，瞬间覆盖了周围其他人的信息素，离肖恩最近的那个Omega脸色发白地放下了酒杯，缩到了自己Alpha的怀里。  
正在暗搓搓勾引一个可人Omega的摩根被这不知忍耐了多久的酒香震得性致全无，注意到了那边的动静，“God……原来这小子级别还不低啊，他真是性冷淡么？”  
异样的目光让肖恩宛如置身于烈阳暴晒的正午，他烦躁地抓着自己的头发，焦躁不安，忽然一股幽幽的薄荷味萦绕鼻尖，梅伦德斯将他挡在了身后。  
“抱歉，我同事不太喜欢身体接触，以及毫无疑问……”梅伦德斯戏谑地看了一眼方才找麻烦的那个人，“他是个Alpha，请您另寻佳人吧。”  
肖恩任由梅伦德斯把手搭在自己的肩膀上，带他走出酒吧，外面清爽的夜风让他感觉好多了。  
“谢谢你……梅伦德斯医生。”  
梅伦德斯勾唇，“应该的，下次我们一定得找个安静点的地方，我送你回家。”  
回家路上，肖恩平复情绪后，感觉薄荷的味道仍在身边，他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，没来由的有点渴，车里是不是太热了？  
梅伦德斯专注地开车，和工作时没有任何不同，肖恩越来越热，时不时看他一眼，暗暗期待着他会把冷气打开，但是他没有。肖恩只好难以忍耐地在副驾驶上动来动去，觉得血浆都在血管里沸腾了，像溺水之人一样用尽全力去捕捉那缕若有若无的薄荷清香，太淡了，完全不够，他想要更多，肖恩面色潮红，弯下了腰，紧紧抱住自己的膝盖，似乎这样能缓解一些。  
不知道过了多久，汽车停了下来，薄荷的味道忽然消失了，肖恩惊恐地抬头，发现梅伦德斯正关切地望着自己，“肖恩，你好好吗？”  
一点都不好……肖恩紧紧咬住下唇，犹豫着要不要去触碰梅伦德斯的衣襟，他快烧起来了。  
梅伦德斯也意识到自己玩得有点过火，他是个情场老手，对自己特殊的信息素收放自如，最擅长用这种缥缈冷淡的味道挑人情欲，无论是Omega还是Alpha都难以抵挡，没有半点经验的肖恩受了他一路不动声色的撩拨，将近抓狂。  
梅伦德斯解开安全带，轻吻肖恩汗涔涔的额头，“稍等，我们已经到公寓楼下了，你住几楼……”  
梅伦德斯的询问戛然而止，因为副驾驶上的人忽然伸出手臂拥住了他的腰，烈酒的味道再次铺天盖地袭来，在他看不到的地方，肖恩小心翼翼地伸出了柔软的舌尖，轻舔另一个Alapha的颈侧。  
失去理智之前，梅伦德斯只来得及确认了一下车子周围没有人。  
与梅伦德斯不同，肖恩的一切都是本能，他从未被人如此挑逗过，现在已经无法思考，满心都是那片求之不得的薄荷，他一边释放信息素刺激着梅伦德斯，一边轻轻啃咬着他颈部的皮肤，不但任由自己的衬衫被近乎粗暴地撕开，还不要命地主动贴近了一些。  
梅伦德斯把座椅放平，扯掉了肖恩的长裤和内衣，男孩皮肤的质感像牛奶一样滑润，阴茎已经挺立起来，手指无意识地在梅伦德斯身上抓挠，身上有层晶莹的薄汗，向来鲜有表情的清秀脸庞满是情欲。过于强烈的视觉冲击让向来游刃有余的梅伦德斯忘记了一切技巧，他吮吸着肖恩的嘴唇，柔软的触感让他意兴迷离，手指探向那处幽暗的穴道。  
实在是太紧了，肖恩忍不住痛呼了一声，Alpha毕竟不是居于人下的那一方，不像Omega那样会分泌液体润滑肠道，以便交合，陡然清醒了几分的梅伦德斯暗骂自己的莽撞，温柔地抽出手指，从储物盒中拿出润滑液匆匆涂在手上，再次进入了肖恩的身体，同时低头含住了肖恩的阴茎。  
从未有过的快感让肖恩难以克制地呻吟了一声，经验丰富的医生立刻就找到了他前列腺的位置，熟稔地按压着，薄荷、烈酒还有双重的快感混合在一起，任何细微的感觉都该死的清晰，肖恩想要流出眼泪，甚至流出鲜血，他的体液要被烧干了。  
梅伦德斯咽下肖恩的精液，又轻轻吻着肖恩的小腹，他的手指已经放进去了三根，沾满水样的润滑液，被紧实的穴口轻轻吸吮着，他抽出手指，解开皮带，折起肖恩的双腿，慢慢地挺身将阴茎送了进去。  
肖恩呜咽了一声，酸胀的感觉让他难受得喘不过气来，手指比起这个还是差远了，梅伦德斯竭尽全力克制住抽插的冲动，释放了更多的信息素来安抚他，等他适应。  
“肖恩，放松。”梅伦德斯诱哄着，“我不会伤害你，只要放松就好……”  
肖恩的后背蹭在真皮座椅上，低声说了一句话。  
“什么？”  
“Kiss……me。”  
神魂颠倒就在这一瞬间，梅伦德斯再次吻住了肖恩，勾挑他的舌尖，身下慢慢也抽送起来，肖恩一声声呻吟和不断分泌的津液都被梅伦德斯吞了下去。  
一场酣畅淋漓过后，肖恩累得睁不开眼睛，梅伦德斯替他整理好衣服，又从车里找出了一件外套裹住，把人打横抱起来走进公寓，问了好几遍，才问清楚住在33号。  
一居室干净整洁，大部分家具都放在中间，透露出主人可能极度缺乏安全感，梅伦德斯亲了亲肖恩的发顶，脱掉他和自己的衣服，带他到了浴室。男孩白皙的身体上尽是嫣红的吻痕，梅伦德斯哄他撑在贴了瓷砖的墙壁上，用温热的水流冲掉汗迹，又轻轻分开他的腿，细致地帮他清理着残留的精液。  
清理的时候免不了要触碰到敏感的地方，肖恩在水汽中回过头，蓝眼睛又有些迷离，朗姆酒的味道海浪一般淹没了狭小的空间，醇厚熏人，梅伦德斯呼吸一滞，血气翻涌，就势压了上去。  
——  
第二天早上，梅伦德斯醒来的时候，发现自己躺在低矮的单人床上，身上是干净的T恤和长裤。  
昨晚他受到蛊惑一般又在浴室里要了肖恩一次，把医学院训练出来的自制力全交待出去了，肖恩在哪儿，是不是弄伤他了？  
他掀开盖在身上的毯子站起来时，肖恩正好从阳台回来，拿着一只吃空的猫罐头。  
“早安。”肖恩简短地和梅伦德斯打了招呼，自顾自走进厨房，榨汁机已经停了，他洗过手后倒了两杯橙汁，和做好的三明治一起端出来放在了客厅的小桌子上。  
“肖恩，我很抱歉，你有没有……”  
如果不是顾忌着肖恩清醒时候不喜欢别人的触摸，梅伦德斯肯定要把他按在床上好好检查一下——纯医学性的。他很久都没有这么失控过，如果真把肖恩弄伤了……  
“NO。”肖恩似乎知道他要问什么，“我没有受伤，也有清理过。”  
他太镇定了。  
“你还记得昨晚的事吗？”  
“当然。”肖恩回答，“你带我离开酒吧后，我们在车和浴室做爱。”  
……真是高度凝练的概括。  
“你的A423型信息素和我的A578型信息素似乎都有一定的致幻作用。”肖恩分析道，“……我一直压制但昨晚失控了，抱歉。”  
“……不，应该说抱歉的人是我。”  
“Omega的信息素无法激发我的性欲。”肖恩说，“昨晚之前我从未做过爱……但那感觉不坏，梅伦德斯医生。”  
清澈的蓝眼睛十分坦然，梅伦德斯忽然意识到，肖恩毕竟是一个优秀的Alpha，或许他不该这么忸怩。  
“那么……”梅伦德斯问，“你想和我继续尝试吗？”  
肖恩点头。  
“That's nice。”  
——  



End file.
